1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the tying of necktie knots, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for assisting in the creation of a structurally improved necktie knot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Neckties are typically worn around the neck, resting under a shirt collar and knotted at the throat. Neckties may be worn as a part of regular office attire, semi-formal wear or formal wear.
The shape and size of a necktie knot is determined, in part, by the type of knot that is tied. The most popular knot types for ties include the four-in-hand knot, the Pratt knot, the half-Windsor knot and the Windsor knot, which is also referred to as the full-Windsor knot or the double-Windsor knot. Formation of the Windsor knot involves the greatest number of steps, and is therefore commonly known as the most complex necktie knot. However, when compared with other knot-tying methods, the Windsor knot produces a fuller triangular knot.
In order to tie a Windsor knot, the tie is placed around the neck with the broad end of the tie on the right and the narrow end of the tie on the left. The broad end of the tie is crossed in front of the narrow end. The broad end is then folded behind the narrow end and pushed through the inside of the loop between the collar and the tie. The broad end is brought back down to the left, and pulled underneath the narrow end to the right. The broad end is then brought back through the loop and back again to the right side. The broad end is brought across the front of the knot from right to left, and back through the loop again, before being inserted through the front of the knot. The knot may then be tightened using the broad end and drawn up to the collar using the narrow end.
The Windsor knot has a more desirable shape that is typically more balanced than other knot formations, however, as described above, the formation of the Windsor knot involves a great number of steps and may be difficult for a beginner or casual tie wearer.